


Am I Dead Yet?

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alive Noah, Alternate Universe- Supernatural, M/M, zombie Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Adam meets the Gansey gang on his first day of school but he doesn't want to scare them off. Adam has a secret that even his friends at his old school don't know (except for Blue Sargent, his best friend). Adam finds out that there's more to them that meets the eye and soon they'll find out that there's more to Adam than what they first thought when they let him join them on their hunt for the paranormal.an Izombie AU.





	1. dinner is served

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisnightsrevels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnightsrevels/gifts), [noorasdandekar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorasdandekar/gifts).



A slap. Another. Adam could feel them but they didn’t really hurt, that’s one of the perks for being Adam Parrish. Adam wasn’t really alive, but he wasn’t really dead either. He was half and half, it sucked. Sure he could do things normal people couldn’t do and that was cool and all, but sometimes he hated it. He could heal pretty fast, he could dislocate parts of his body if he wanted to, Adam could even fall from a building and survive! But all it did was create trouble. Adam hated trouble, but that what his dead side did. Create trouble. That’s normal if you’re Adam Parrish. That’s normal if… you’re a zombie. Adam wasn’t just talking insomniac zombie or workaholic zombie, he was talking actual real life night of the living dead zombie but without all the blood, guts, and gore part. In fact Adam passed for a regular human, if he acted like one enough. Robert Parrish pushed him to the ground. He felt his shoulder dislocate in two places. That was another thing about Adam, he was the only zombie in his family. Fun fact, Adam was a zombie at birth. The doctors didn’t know what to make of it. They had checked his blood pressure, heart rate and brain activity. The blood pressure was unnaturally low and his heart rate was ten slow beats per minute, five beats per thirty seconds. His brain activity was only that of a normal zombie’s… not entirely there. The doctors said that he wouldn’t survive another hour but boy were they surprised when he pulled through the entire night and the next few weeks. Every scientist had come in from around the country to look at him, to see what he was. They diagnosed his condition as a new and rare type of disease, but Adam had already known what he was from the start. He was a zombie and there was no doubt about it that the doctors and scientists called this condition zombitus. So far he was the only one with the rare form of sickness, but he wasn’t really sick at all plus it wasn’t contagious. 

“Who the hell do you think you are applying to that fucking rich school, boy? You think you’re better than us just because you’re fucking dead?” Robert shouted at him. 

“I’m only half dead dad  and no, I’m not better than you” he deadpanned. (pun not intended). 

“Then why the fuck did you apply to that damn school?” Robert growled, “do you think you’re so fucking smart you can just do whatever the fuck you want? News flash boy, you’re not even smart enough to do a basic math equation!” Robert screamed at him. Adam was a zombie but come on! He wasn’t a dumb ass like the zombies you see in the movies, he wasn’t as slow as them. In fact Adam was pretty fast for a zombie with incredible speed.

“Then if I’m so dumb why am I getting straight A’s in every subject at school? If I’m so dumb why did I get an acceptance letter from the school telling me that I’m going to start there on monday?” Adam spat back at him. His father loomed over him menacingly and raised a beer bottle over his head and quickly brought it down over Adam’s. Adam was about to go into beast mode, that’s what Adam called it every time he got angry enough for his eyes to turn red and pieces of his hair to turn white but when he calmed down his eyes went back to normal and he had to cover up his hair with a hat because he didn’t trust hair dye. He was mad that his father was treating him like he owned him, like he was his property or his slave he could just take stuff from him whenever he wanted. 

“You can go to the damn school, but you had better fucking get straight A’s boy, or else” Robert snapped and stomped over to the living room and plopped down in his chair with another beer in hand. Adam got up and walked back to his room to calm down. 

His clock said that it was eleven-thirty p.m., he needed to get up in the morning to go get his school uniform and his class schedule plus he had work in the afternoon at Boyd’s. 

He took a deep breath in and out to calm himself down but he couldn’t, he needed to go for a walk. He threw his jacket on along with his shoes and walked to the front door. 

“I’m going for a walk, I need to calm down” he said over his shoulder. 

“Good, we don’t need you goin’ beast mode on us, especially when we’re the ones who provide you with a roof over your head boy” Robert shouted after him as he walked out. 

Adam was furious and he couldn’t walk through town because some people were out late at night and when he was partially through beast mode he tended to get hungry. A walk through the woods would be better, at least he could eat something without it being human. Twigs cracked and broke under his feet as he entered the forest behind his shitty trailer. He could smell the scent of blood coursing through an animal’s body, it was sweet and fresh, like chocolate. He silently walked towards the delicious scent through the forest and  ducked down behind a bush and carefully peered through the leaves to see a deer, full grown too. It was eating some grass so this was the perfect moment to strike. He catapulted himself out from behind the bush and pounced on the now frightened deer and snapped its neck so he could dine on it. Adam tore at its side and stomach to reveal bloody meat. He grabbed a handful of meat and ripped it from the lifeless body. He felt guilty about killing it but when he was in beast mode there was nothing anyone could do about it or else they probably would’ve ended up with the same fate as the deer. He bent his head down to his hands and started to eat. 


	2. Gansey's pov

It was dark in the forest but the moon provided some light for them. Gansey, Ronan, Noah and Henry were walking through the woods late at night with their supernatural gear on and hunting for anything that might be lurking around at night. 

“We’ve been out here for over a fucking hour Gansey, I think it’s about goddamn time we go home” Ronan complains grumpily. 

“Just give it a few more minutes Ronan, we’re bound to come across something” Gansey concluded. 

“Guys, I think we’ve found something” Henry says silently but his expression is horrified. They all look where he’s looking and see it. Something that looks human but it wasn’t fully human. It was crouched next to a dead deer and ripping bloody meat from it then eating the meat.

Gansey was terrified when it turned around to look at them. 


	3. Adam's Pov.

He heard something behind him and when he turned around all he could think was,  _ shit! _ Adam ate the last of the meat in his hands and stood up. The four boys that stood a yard away looked terrified when he noticed them. Little did they know he was terrified of them as well. He saw the leader of the group had an Aglionby jacket on.  _ Well fuck. _ Adam was going to Aglionby on monday, the day after tomorrow. He was still in beast mode but it was going away as fear came over him. 

“Guys I think we should run, it looks hungry, maybe we should just l-let it finish e-eating” the pale blonde said. 

“I second that” the spiky haired one said. 

“Just wait, maybe it won’t harm us” the leader in the Aglionby jacket said, “just don’t move” he told them. 

“Gansey I really don’t feel like getting eaten tonight” spiky hair squeaks. 

“Well this just got fucking interesting” the buzz cut one grumbled silently. 

Adam felt a little frozen but instead of just standing there he took a careful step towards them. The pale blonde hid behind buzz cut in fear. Adam hadn’t meant to scare them but that’s usually what happens when you’re a zombie. They had seen him and he couldn’t do anything about it. He knew his eyes were still red and he was still partially in beast mode. 

Adam lifted his arm to his mouth and wiped off most of the blood. They couldn’t really see his face all that well though because it was dark out and he was thankful for that. 

“Gansey, can we please go? It still looks hungry!” spiky hair whined with another squeak. The leader named Ganey took a step forward. 

“We’re not here to harm you, I promise” he said. Suddenly a huge dark shadow appeared behind them. He smelled blood and meat that made him feel even more hungry.  _ Bear.  _ Bear meat was good, even better than deer meat. 

“Guys run!” buzz cut shouted. 

“Where? We’re trapped!” spiky one yells. Adam couldn’t take the smell anymore and charged. 

“Holy shit we’re gonna die!” the pale blonde screams and covers his head. Adam leaps over them and pounces on the bear. 

“Stay away!” he growled viciously at it and tried to snap its neck but failed. The bear pinned him up against the tree and clawed at him but Adam just bit down on its paw making it growl at him in pain. He grunted with effort to get up and charged at the bear. He swung his arms around its neck and squeezed until it wasn’t fighting anymore and he couldn’t feel it breathing. He let it fall then picked up a boulder and smashed the bear’s head with it. That was also another zombie perk, super strength. 

He gasped for breath and turned to the four terrified boys. 

“See, it isn’t going to hurt us” Gansey said with a soft smile. 

Adam felt a little bit happy that the guy named Gansey accepted him.

“But I could hurt it if it fucking tries to” Buzz cut growled while popping his knuckles. 

Adam sighed, he was never going to be accepted by these guys (except for Gansey). 

Adam walked around their group then ran back to that shitty trailer of a home. He planned to avoid Gansey and the other boys at school as much as possible. When he walked through the door his father was pleasantly passed out drunk but his mother was still very much awake. 

“What did you eat this time?” she said and produced a stained bloodied rag to clean him off. 

“A deer, then a bear” he said nervously. 

“Why’d you eat a bear this time?” she asked him while cleaning the blood off from around his mouth. 

“There were a few boys wandering through the woods late at night. They saw me eating the deer, but they couldn’t fully see my face I promise” he explained. She breathed a sigh of what seemed like relief. 

“And the bear showed up but you saved them?” she offered. 

“Yeah, they seemed pretty scared but… one of the guys seemed… accepting of me. I heard the others call him Gansey, he looked pretty young too so it could have been Gansey the third” he told her, careful to keep his voice down so he wouldn’t wake his father. 

“I always knew you were a good boy Adam, but that was very heroic of you to save the senator’s son” she said with a kind and soft smile. He smiled back at her. He loved his mother and his mother loved him, she was the only thing that kept him in this shitty trailer. 

“Well, you’ve got a long day tomorrow so I suggest you get to bed before your father wakes up” she says with a hug. He hugs her back. She’s warm and filled with life fully, he wishes he had that but there’s nothing that can change who he is. He lets go of her and heads to his room to go to bed. His mother is one of the only things that can make him smile. He shrugs off his jacket and shoes then strips out of his jeans and into sweats. His t-shirt has a few blood stains on it and he peels it off and throws it into his hamper. Adam walks into the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He had hundreds of scars along his torso, there were even more on his back and legs. He pulled a shirt on and he couldn’t see the scars anymore, but he knew they were there. He walked out of the bathroom and sank into his bed and pulled the blanket over him. He laid there and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts drifting through his mind. Eventually sleep washed over him and he drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	4. let's go for a bite

Today was the day, Adam’s first day to be exact. Yesterday he’d gotten his uniform, schedule and locker combination. He looked at himself in the mirror. An Aglionby student. Suddenly he remembered that he needed to avoid those boys he met back in the forest. What was the leader’s name again? Right… Gansey III. Adam had to avoid him and his friends as much as possible. 

“There’s the new Aglionby straight A graduate!” his mother exclaimed popping into his room with his lunch box in hand and a bright smile on her face. 

“I’m not a graduate yet Mama, I still have to get through the year” he smiled at her with a roll of his eyes. 

“I know but I just know you’ll graduate at the end of the year and go on to become an incredible scientist” she says and hands him his lunch bag. 

“Thanks Mama, I can always count on you” he told her and gave her a hug. 

“Mhm, oh and in case you start to feel agitated with anyone and feel you’re going into beast mode here’s your emergency snack” she says and hands him a container of bloody meat. 

“I went out to the woods and scavenged some of the meat that wasn’t already eaten by wolves from the bear you ate saturday” his mother tells him. Adam felt truly thankful that she did that for him. 

“Thanks Mama, you’re the best” he tells her and pulls her in for another hug. She’s still warm and filled with life. It makes him happy to have her as a mother. 

“Hun if you keep spoiling him he’s not gonna get t’school on time" his father playfully scolds from the doorway. 

“Right, now you’d better be on your way sweetie. We wouldn’t want you to be late” his mother says happily. He nods and gives her one last hug and a nod towards his father then walks out the door. 

“Have a good day, and behave darling!” his mom calls to him. 

“I will!” he shouts back over his shoulder as he reaches the end of the street. He’s only halfway down the sidewalk when Blue’s car appears next to him. 

“Get in loser, I don’t want you to be late for your first day or possibly kidnapped by an asshole maniac!” Blue says from the car. He chuckles and opens the door then climbs in as she starts to pull away. Adam shuts the door and senses that he’s about to get one of Blue’s famous lectures about Aglionby boys. 

“Now I don’t want you to become an asshole as soon as you walk into that school like the rest of those shitheads alright? Just because you’re going to a fancy rich school doesn’t mean you can skip out on hanging out with me” Blue says and goes on with her lecture saying that even though he’s going to Aglionby he’s still the same Adam Parrish who grew up in a trailer park and that she doesn’t want him to become an asshole who thinks he can just have everything he  wants. 

“I know Blue, I won’t. I promise.” he says seriously. 

She gives him a smile. They pull into the parking lot to the school a minute later and she stops the car to let him out. 

“Oh and Adam!” she says as he gets out and shuts the door. 

“Hmm?”

“Don’t eat any students” she says with a wink. He replies with a roll of his eyes and hears her laugh as she pulls away.  

He looks up at the school. He’s here, he made it! Adam walks in and goes to his locker to test out his combination. He gets it on the first try. 

“Hi! You must be new here” someone says from behind him. He instantly recognises the voice as spiky hair’s voice. He turns around and confirms that it is in fact the spiky haired guy he save on saturday night. 

“My name’s Henry, Henry Cheng” he says introductively. 

“Uh… Adam Parrish” Adam tells him nervously, afraid that he might recognise him and run away screaming. Adam puts his stuff away quickly but keeps his emergency snack in his bag and sets his lunch bag in his locker. 

“Cool, you have ‘Night of The Living Dead’ the book! I’ve always wanted to read that but my family says it’s just a waste of time” Henry implies sadly. 

He looks at his book, he knows he told himself that he would avoid the guys that he saved from the bear but he wanted to have at least a few more friends. Maybe in time he would tell them when they knew him well enough. Adam takes the book out of his locker and hands it to Henry. Henry looks shocked by it. 

“I’ve already read it five times. I know it backwards and forwards, plus you haven’t lived until you’ve read this” he says and places it in Henry’s hands. 

“But once you’re done give it back, I paid a lot of money for it” he tells him with another serious tone. Henry nods and holds it like it’s something fragile. 

“Thanks. I’ll give it back, I promise!” Henry says excitedly a places it in his backpack carefully. Adam shuts his locker and starts to walk to his first class, which is chemistry. 

“Hey wait! What classes do you have?” Henry asks catching up to him. 

“My first class is chemistry, then latin, calculus, geology, and home ec.” Adam responds.

“Cool, I have chemistry first hour too! You have latin with Ronan and calculus with Noah. you’ll have home ec with Gansey too along with me” Henry babbles. Adam can’t help but smile at him as he keeps babbling. As they walk into the classroom and set their stuff down Adam can sense a dangerous smell getting closer just outside the door. A guy with white sunglasses on and a maniac smile literally struts into the classroom. Adam can smell hostility coming from him. The guy looks over at Adam and starts to walk over to him. Adam doesn’t trust him the slightest but he tries to remain calm. 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Fresh meat” the guy says with laughter filling his voice. Adam feels hungry. He bows his head and lets his bangs fall over his eyes just in case if their turning red. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone but he just feels so hungry and this guy isn’t making him feel any better. 

“Hey what’s wrong? Did I scare you?” the guy says tauntingly. 

“Fuck off Kavinsky” Henry snarls. Adam is a bit impressed but mostly hungry. The guy named Kavinsky smirks and walks to a table in the back. Adam really needs a piece of his emergency snack but he’ll  hold off until class is over. students file in the room and the bell rings signaling that the first period has begun. 

It was going to be a long hour. 

Luckily the hour passed without anymore interruption or special attention from Kavinsky, although there were a few spit balls that ended up in the back of his head every now and then. He managed to keep his temper in check though. The rest of the class hour he had to supress his hunger because Kavinsky was still getting on his nerves with the spitballs. He was getting hungrier and when he gets hungrier people start to look like chicken wings. He needed to get out of there, luckily the bell rang and Adam practically bolted out of the classroom and into the bathroom. He checked the stalls to make sure no one was there. Fortunately no one was. He sat his bag down on the sink counter and pulled out the bloody meat. He pulled off the lid and took a small handful of meat. Adam raised it to his mouth and ate. It was good, so good that he pictured eating it straight from the source of the bear. Suddenly the door opened and closed. 

“Hey, Adam why’d you-” Henry cut himself off with eyes wide in horror. Adam put some of the meat back into the container and placed the lid back on. 

“It’s not what it looks like Henry I swear!” he said quickly while washing his hands of the blood. 

“W-what are you?” Henry asked fearfully. 

“Please don’t tell anyone, I don’t want anyone else to know about this” Adam pleaded quietly. Henry nodded but the fear in his eyes told Adam otherwise. 

“I guess I owe you an explanation” he started. Henry nodded slowly. Adam sighed and leaned up against the counter and he explained. 

“I’m not entirely human, but I’m not a monster or anything like that either. That guy… Kavinsky… he was making me mad. He reeked of danger and hostility, plus he was putting spit balls in my hair making me even more agitated. When I get mad or even the slightest bit annoyed I tend to get… hungry” he says and produces the container of meat. 

“This is my emergency snack. At least that’s what my mom calls it” Adam tells him. Henry looks at the container with horror. 

“I-is it…” Henry trails off. Adam understands what he’s trying to say. 

“No, god no. I don’t hurt anyone. This is bear meat, from the bear I… saved you guys from on saturday” he recalls. 

“Holy shit, that was you?” Henry exclaims softly.

“Yeah, it was” he chuckles lightly. 

“So, can you explain exactly what you are right now? Because my mind is racing between vampire or werewolf” Henry demands with excitement filling his eyes instead of fear. Adam laughs a little. 

“I’m neither actually. Hate to break it to you but… I’m a zombie” he replied with a small awkward smile. Henry’s eyes widened automatically. 

“I have like so many questions right now but they can wait until later, right now you need to get to latin. Oh and just a tip for you, Ronan’s all bark no bite” Henry tells him, clearly happy with the pun. Adam shoves the container into his bag and checks the mirror to see if he has any blood on his face. He wipes off what he sees and follows Henry out of the bathroom. 

Four hours later including lunch he was feeling better and his hunger wasn’t present when he walked into the school parking lot. 

“Hey! Adam, wait up!” Henry said trying to catch up with him and Gansey hot on his heels. 

“Henry, slow down!” Gansey scolded as he tried to catch up. 

“Adam, we were wondering if you wanted to go to Nino’s for some pizza?” Henry offered. Blue was going to be there any minute to take him there anyways so he would just have to meet them there. 

“Sure, I’ll meet you there. My friend Blue works there and she’s just about to pick me up” he replies. Gansey looks like he’s about to say something when Blue’s car comes skidding into the parking lot and screeches over to them. 

“Get in Loser! Or else I’m going to Nino’s without you!” Blue shouts from the car pushing the door open. Adam gives them a two fingered salute and jumps into the car as she starts to drive off. They skid out of the parking lot and into the road. 

 


	5. Ronan's pov

There was something about the new kid Ronan didn’t like. He showed up in class a few minutes late and he raised his hand for every question and got them all correct. Plus he had freckles, the kind of freckles that made Ronan’s ears turn pink. Fine, maybe he did like the new guy a little bit. Gansey and Henry seemed to like him enough to want to hang out with him, but then he was dragged to Nino’s. That wasn’t even the worst part, the worst part was that he had to sit across from the guy. 

“So, Adam where are you from?” Gansey asked politely. 

“Around” was the only thing he said. He sounded like he had an accent. Was that texan? Maybe a little bit of West Virginia? Ronan didn’t know, all he knew was that it was kind of sexy. Keywords, kind of. 

“Yes but where specifically?” Gansey prodded. 

“The trailer park by the woods” Adam told him, clearly agitated by Gansey’s snooping. He typed something on his phone and showed Henry. Henry was sitting next to him in the booth. His eyes widened a little bit and he chuckled. 

“Yeah, he’ll do that” he smiled. Adam’s expression hardened and Henry’s eyes widened even more in realisation. 

“Oh, go. Don’t worry, we’ll still be here” he told him. Adam looked thankful and snatched his bag off the ground then made a beeline for the workers breakroom. What the hell was going on?

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Ronan grumbled. 


	6. Confessions!

Adam was hanging out at monmouth. Basically a glorified factory made to look like an actual home. Gansey and Noah were going over a map of a forest, Ronan was laying on the couch while propped on his elbow and flipping through TV channels, Henry was testing some new mechanical robot he built.

“This is where we last saw it, so it might still be lurking around in those woods” Gansey said to Noah. They were looking for something. No doubt the something was him. Ronan had given up surfing through the channels and stared at Adam’s backpack.  _ Please leave it alone.  _ Adam’s emergency snack was in there under his lunch bag. Suddenly a sound pierced Adam’s ears. He covered them with his hands and looked around for the sound. It was coming from Henry’s robot. 

“Cheng, turn it off!” Adam growled. Henry’s eyes widened and quickly turned it off. 

“Sorry Adam, I… forgot about that” Henry stammered. Adam took his hands away from his ears and saw that Gansey, Noah, and Ronan were looking at him with confused expressions. 

“We couldn’t hear anything Adam” Noah said quietly. Adam quickly realised that only the paranormal could hear the noise. He felt himself pale and stammered an excuse. 

“Parrish, what the hell is this?” Ronan said and produced his container of deer meat. If it was possible, Noah paled even more at the sight of it. Gansey paled a bit less than Noah. 

“Lynch, I think you should put that back” Henry panicked. 

“Why, what the hell is it?” Ronan snapped opening the lid. The stench of blood and deer meat hit his nostrils. Suddenly he was hungry. 

“Adam calm down, okay? Lynch put it down and back away from the container!” Henry said panicking even more. 

“Why should I?” Ronan shot back. 

“Just do it!” Henry yelled. Adam was having trouble focusing because of the smell. He stared at the container Ronan had now finally put down on the table and backed away from it. Adam couldn’t control the hunger that was building inside him.  He felt his eyes turn red and his skin felt more dead than usual. 

“Henry… please put the lid back on it” Adam whisper pleaded. Henry quickly rushed over and put the lid on the container of deer meat. Adam still felt hungry. Gansey took a careful step towards him. Adam stepped back a few feet. 

“Adam, it was you in the forest last month wasn’t it?” Gansey questioned. Adam looked at his feet.

“Yeah…” he informed quietly. 

“Henry, hand me the container” Gansey commanded. Henry hesitated but gave it to him with an apologetic look to Adam. Gansey opened the container and made a face of mere disgust. He handed the emergency snack to Adam and waited as Adam hesitated to take it. 

“Take it Adam, you look… hungry” Gansey told him. Adam took it carefully an stared at it, unsure about what to do. The rest of his friends just found out he’s a zombie, what the hell is he supposed to do? 

“But I expect an explanation on this new found secret of yours” Gansey continued with a serious tone. Adam nodded and took a small piece of meat out of the container then held it up to his mouth and ate it. Noah looked fearful and Ronan just stood there in shock. 

“May I have the lid, please?” Adam asked Gansey who was holding it captive in his left hand. Gansey nodded and handed him the lid. 

“I do owe you guys an explanation, except for Henry. He already knows.” Adam said. 

“Wait a fucking minute. Cheng knew before us, and he didn’t tell us?” Ronan growled in disbelief. 

“I asked him not to. The way he found out was by accident, I was getting mad because Kavinsky was being really annoying and after class I ran to the bathroom to eat some meat but Henry came in as I was eating” Adam said, embarrassed. 

“So what exactly are you, Adam?” Gansey asked wondrously. 

“It’s a little hard to explain but I’m… a zombie” he told them, using one hand to rub the back of his neck and one hand to hold the container. 

“I only eat animal meat though, usually animals that live in the woods. I don’t like to hurt people” he says. 

“I’m glad you told us” Gansey declares with a smile. 

“I have a lot of questions!” Noah exclaims, suddenly excited. Adam smiled bashfully. 

"Did you get bitten to become a zombie or did you naturally get the infection?" Noah says demanding an answer. 

“Believe it or not, I was born a zombie” Adam informs him, “the doctors couldn’t explain it. It was like I was dead but I was also alive at the same time. They tried to give me some adrenaline and they hooked me up to some blood bags to try to keep me more alive but when they turned around for a second the bags would be on the ground empty the next. They did experiments and they put me under surgery most of the time to see why I was only half alive. They never got an answer so they just diagnosed me as a zombie. It was one of the only explanations” he recalls. 

“Woah, that’s awesome!” Noah says in awe. It was definitely not awesome. Adam still had some scars that were from the experiments and weren’t from his dad. He remembered the needles and sharp objects that poked into him. He remembered the knives that cut pieces of his skin off just so scientists could study it. He could remember the pain from the electric shocks from the bed he had to lie on so it could jumpstart his cells more when he was thirteen; it left his back burned so badly he couldn’t lie down for three months. 

All the tubes, metal rods, and electrical cords that stuck out from his chest. What was worse… he was awake the entire time. He remembered his mother screaming at them from the door to stop hurting him, to stop experimenting on him because he was a person too, just with a few different needs.  Security guards were holding her back so she wouldn't go anywhere close to him. 

“Mhm” he muttered under his breath. He peeled the lid off of the container and took out some meat to eat. 

“Adam, do you think… I mean is it okay if…” Gansey tried but ultimately failed to ask something. Adam knew what it was that Gansey was trying to ask anyway. Gansey wanted to study him. 

“Gansey it’s fine, you can study me if you want but if my eyes start turning red back off okay?” Adam told his curious friend. Gansey beamed and nodded. 

Adam sunk his teeth into the deer meat and ate.   
  
"Well shit, that means Chainsaw can't come out of room anymore!" Ronan grumbled. Adam looked at him in horror. 

"Do you really think I would eat your pet? News flash, I only eat deer or other animals in the woods except wild cats, dogs, or wolves, I especially don't eat ravens!" Adam exclaimed in horror. Ronan sighed in what seemed like relief. He then walked over to Adam and put him in a headlock and started messing up his hair. 

"Ronan!!! Henry save the meat before it drops on the ground!!" Adam screeched and the mentioned dove for the container as it accidentally slipped from the zombie boy's hands and caught it. 

Soon everyone was laughing happily except Adam and Ronan. Ronan had his cheek touching the floor making his face looking like a toddler pouting and his hands and feet hogtied behind his back and Adam smirking triumphantly.

Adam was having fun with his newfound friends, and to think that all it took was a bear and a spiky haired cinnamon roll to bring them together.

 


End file.
